bristolroversfandomcom-20200214-history
AFC Bournemouth 1-0 Bristol Rovers (08-11-2008)
On 8 November 2008 Rovers made the trip to the south coast to play AFC Bournemouth in the FA Cup first round. The game was their 18th in all competitions of the season, and their first in the FA Cup. Prior to the game, Rovers had exited the other two cup competitions this season at the first hurdle, and one of those games was a 3-0 defeat to AFC Bournemouth in the Johnstone's Paint Trophy. The result meant that Rovers had been knocked out of all three cup competitions at the first stage without scoring a single goal. The Rovers lineup included former Bournemouth player Jo Kuffour, who signed for Rovers from Bournemouth earlier in the season, while Bournemouth included ex-Rovers man Sammy Igoe in their lineup. The only change to the Rovers starting eleven from the previous game was Ryan Green replacing David Pipe at right-back, thanks to an injury sustained in the last match. The bench had an unfamiliar look to it, with several defensive players injured, the FA Cup allowing seven subs to be named rather than the more usual five, and many reserve players cup-tied from playing on loan at non-league teams in the qualifying rounds. This meant that Liam Harwood was named amongst the substitutes for the first time since he joined the club. The match saw Byron Anthony get sent off for the second time in the 2008-09 season, which means that he would be suspended, adding to the club's defensive problems. Following the sending off Rovers played well, but eventually conceded what would prove to be the winning goal in the 76th minute. Match details }} 5''' Jason Pearce |away='''15 Byron Anthony }} 28 Warren Cummings |away='4' Chris Lines }} 6''' Marvyn Bartley |away='''20 Craig Disley }} 8''' Darren Anderton |away='''7 Stuart Campbell }} }} 9''' Brett Pitman |away='''9 Rickie Lambert }} 23 Lee Bradbury |away='17' Jo Kuffour }} 14 Danny Hollands |away='21' Tom Parrinello }} 16 Jeff Goulding |away='10' Darryl Duffy }} }} Timeline *'13 mins:' Chris Lines booked for a foul on Darren Anderton *'20 mins:' Warren Cummings booked for a foul on Craig Disley *'37 mins:' Byron Anthony booked for diving *'39 mins:' Byron Anthony sent off for a second bookable offence after a foul on Sammy Igoe *'40 mins:' Steve Phillips booked for dissent *'51 mins:' Darren Anderton booked for a foul on Stuart Campbell *'60 mins:' Substitution for Bristol Rovers - Darryl Duffy replaced Jo Kuffour *'65 mins:' Jeff Hughes booked for dissent after kicking the ball away when a free kick was awarded against him *'68 mins:' Lee Bradbury booked for a foul on Steve Phillips *'74 mins:' Substitution for AFC Bournemouth - Jeff Goulding replaced Brett Pitman *'76 mins:' Goal for AFC Bournemouth scored by Jason Pearce *'78 mins:' Lee Bradbury sent off for a second bookable offence after squaring up to Ryan Green *'81 mins:' Substitution for Bristol Rovers - Ben Hunt replaced Chris Lines *'84 mins:' Substitution for AFC Bournemouth - Danny Hollands replaced Marvyn Bartley Category:AFC Bournemouth matches Category:Away matches Category:FA Cup matches Category:8 November Category:2008 Category:1-0 defeats